wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:Warrant reminder
First off I would just like to say it is great to see warrants in control and that people have taken to the spirit of the rules, and made sure warrants are being handed out for fair and honest reasons. However a quick reminder with this. I have been looking through the clan forums, reading recent topics and topics on criminals and warrants. And there is one thing that is beginning to pop out as a potential problem. And that is people warranting other people for simply speaking out. Everyone is afforded a voice and it should not be a warrantable offense saying something contrary to what you believe or like. So the chant of Witch or Whitecloak or Lapdog or Pup or The Amyrlin is a Darkfriend or the Queen/King is a darkfriend, is all very acceptable emotion here. They should not be hammered with a warrant for doing so. Obviously someone puts a big arrow over themselves for saying such things, and probably will have a hard time gaining support if they do every do anything wrong. But warrants come through actions and not words. Yes there are some people who have big mouths. But the others should have bigger spines. I post this because it is becoming a concern. The more passionate people are taking it to an extreme. And that is bad for all. I will take examples straight from the book... 1) Dain Bornhald was outside of Tar Valon and blocked the way of a returning Verin, Elyane and Egwene to the Tower. To their face he called them witch and vowed they would all die for what they did to his father. Did he die where he stood for what he said? No. Did Verin take any other action than calling him a fool? No. 2) People in Caemlyn openly wore red and white armbands in support or denial of Queen Morgase. These people were never removed, nor were they hunted by the Queen's Guard for speaking out against the Queen. Sure the Queen's Guard may turn a blind eye to people against the Queen in a time of need, but in no way or form did they jail or kill those who did not support Morgase. 3) People openly distrusted Children of the Light. They called the Whitecloaks. They grumbled when they showed up. But the Children did not kill them where they stood. They simply said, when you stray from the Light, the Children will be there to bring you back one way or another. 4) Tear and Illian have always held a mistrust toward each other. And because of this they have warred on and off over the years. However it was possible for them to be in the same room without killing each other. Sure they would lay down verbal jabs and quibs at each other, but that would not get a person banned in another nation. Sure if a Tairien was in Illian people would make snide remarks and look down their noses at him, but he would do the same to them in return and would not be run out of town.